


Friendship is Magic

by nazangel



Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [26]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel
Summary: After the ball, Dev, Niall and Baz talk about Simon
Relationships: Dev & Niall & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Dev & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Niall & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554211
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	Friendship is Magic

**Dev**

"Did that just happen?" I ask Niall

"Did Baz just dance with his lifelong enemy like they were in some sort of romantic film?" says Naill, "Yes. Yes, he did,"

"I have so many questions," I say as we walk back to our room for the last time

"Why didn't he tell us?" I ask

"I think we're about to get the answer," he says. I look at him and he gestures ahead of us. There, leaning outside our door is Baz himself. He's a little slouched but straightens himself when he spots.

As we get closer I can see a bit of anxiety in his expression. He tries to hide it but I've known him my whole life. Literally my whole life, I'm two months younger than him and our fathers are brothers.

I know him best. And I hate that he's anxious.

"Hey Baz," I say as we get closer

"Hello Gentlemen," It's such a Baz thing to say that I smile

"Come inside," says Niall, opening the door to let us all in.

There's a moment of silence as we all sit down at various spots around the room. Niall and I on his bed. Baz on mine.

"So," I say, "Simon?"

Baz smiles a little, "Yeah. Simon,"

"Does this mean you're gay or bi...?" says Niall

"Gay," says Baz, "Definitely gay. Known pretty much my whole life,"

"Why didn't you say anything?" I ask him softly

He ducks his head a little and my heart twists in my chest.

"I don't -I guess I didn't - I just-"

"You didn't know how we would react," says Niall

Baz nods.

Niall and I look at each other, then get up to sit on either of Baz.

"Let's get one thing out of the way," I say to him, "We don't care that you're gay,"

"Not at all," says Niall, "You're still out arsehole best friend,"

"Thank you," says Baz, sounding a little choked up.

We stay silent for a few months, letting Baz get his bearings.

"So, Simon?" asks Niall

"Yeah," says Baz

"How long have you wanted to snog the bloke," I ask, jokingly

Baz looks sheepish, "Since the third year I guess,"

"What?!" Niall screeches, "You're probably all the way in love with him now,"

"Uh, actually that happened in our fifth year,"

"Merlin and Morgana, Baz," I say to him, "You've tried to hurt him numerous times. You used to plot his demise with us,"

Baz shrugs, "I wasn't very good at managing my emotions,"

"Great Snakes," says Niall, "You were basically pulling his metaphorical pigtails,"

We all share a laugh at that. It feels good.

"Thank you," he says again once we've calmed down

"Any time, Baz," I say

"Always," says Niall

Baz smiles the brightest smile I've seen all year.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
